The present invention relates to a printer and, more particularly, to a mechanical construction in a handheld printer.
It is highly requested that a hand-held printer of a simple construction be provided, which can print desired information on a desired paper.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a hand-held printer of a simple construction.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a hand-held printer wherein the type selection operation and the type depressing operation are automatically performed.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an electronically controlled numbering machine which prints desired numbering information on a desired paper.
Other objects and further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. It should be understood, however, that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.
To achieve the above objects, pursuant to an embodiment of the present invention, a desired type mounted on a type carrying belt is selected while the type carrying belt is driven to rotate in a first direction. Then, the type carrying belt is swung around a shaft so that the selected type makes contact with a copy paper disposed below the printer. After completion of the actual printing operation, the type carrying belt is returned to its initial position, and the types mounted on the type carrying belt are reset to their initial position while the type carrying belt is driven to rotate in a second direction counter to the first direction. The above-mentioned type selection operation and the swinging operation are performed while a drive motor rotates one round.